


Worth It

by ermu



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermu/pseuds/ermu





	Worth It

岳明辉是真没想过自己会有被穿着裙子的李振洋按在床上操的一天。  
李振洋很少用后入的姿势，不过这回出于羞耻没有面对面地压在岳明辉身上，把人屁股抬高之后就掰开手下的两瓣臀肉操了进去。虽然对于看不到男人被自己操得神魂颠倒面目潮红的样子很可惜，但要他穿着女装跟岳明辉对视做爱，李振洋表示他一时半会儿还做不到。  
柔韧湿热的穴肉牢牢吸附着他的分身，李振洋不得不先停下来缓一缓攀升至头皮的爽感。许是情况特殊的原因，他总觉得岳明辉比平时更紧了，夹着他时有时无的收缩着。男人的呻吟声也比往常更绵软更旖旎，哼哼唧唧欲得不行。  
“哥哥，说实话这生日礼物……还满意吗？”  
李振洋俯身凑到岳明辉耳边，两手从身下人的胸前环过勾上肩膀。他本来想着跳过就算，到头来还是没忍住问出了口。  
哪怕知道岳明辉不可能说出什么扫兴的话，但他还是无比渴求恋人的一个肯定。  
得让岳明辉感受到他的爱意啊。

李振洋很早之前就问过岳明辉想要什么生日礼物。  
那个时候两人刚刚捅破那层窗户纸，李振洋问得小心翼翼。结果岳明辉做着体能一点不含糊地回答说他什么都不要，说这么大的人了要什么礼物，把钱浪费在这上面不值得，按他自己的想法来连生日都不用过，还跟平时一样该干嘛干嘛。  
李振洋当时听了又是气又是心疼。  
他知道他哥老是觉得自己这儿不好那儿不好，他也给岳明辉开导过，可是效果并不是很明显，岳明辉还是老觉得自己配不上别人的喜欢。他在训练过程中越发严苛地要求自己，回到宿舍蒙在被子里偷偷掉眼泪的时候也被李振洋撞见过好几次。  
事情发展到最后往往是李振洋一边开导岳明辉一边心疼得自己也跟着哭，岳明辉不得不从被窝里钻出来反过来安慰李振洋。  
要不怎么说“男儿有泪不轻弹，只是未到伤心处”呢，李振洋觉得自己的笑点和泪点就长在岳明辉身上了，栽也栽得心甘情愿。  
“哥哥我说正经的，这咱们在一起之后我给你过的第一个生日，你就算不跟我说到底要什么，好歹也给我个大概方向吧？”   
“……要不洋洋你给哥跳个女团舞？”  
岳明辉脸上汗津津的，连带着看向他的眼睛也水光潋滟的像是有星星在闪，小虎牙露出来的时候，李振洋就把这话给一字一句地记心里了。

于是就有了岳明辉生日这天李振洋穿女装跳女团舞的场景。是首耳熟的歌，李振洋跳得挺顺畅，完了也只是微微地喘，不像他们平时跳自己的舞一样一遍结束能满头大汗。  
应该瞒着自己练了挺久。岳明辉得出结论。  
“……不准嫌弃！”  
李振洋扒拉着裙子不好意思跟岳明辉对视，就提高了说话的音量企图掩盖自己的紧张情绪。岳明辉哪会看不出来，也不说破，只连忙给大猫顺毛。  
“哎哟我们洋洋跳女团舞不要太好看，这腿又细又长的哥哥喜欢还来不及呢怎么会嫌弃啊？没想到我随口一说你还真——”   
“那我跳了有奖励吗？”  
“想要啥——唉不是，我生日怎么还得反过来给你奖励啊？”  
岳明辉看着李振洋一步一步慢慢地向自己靠近，下意识的就要问他想要什么奖励，话说了一半才猛地反应过来，自己过生日呢怎么还得被占便宜啊？  
结果一看李振洋那副又傲又娇的委屈样，登时又软了耳根子。  
“唉行行行，给你奖励，哥的生日哥做主，今儿我就把自己交给你了好吧。”   
岳明辉有时候会觉得自己像个猫奴，李振洋就是他的主子。

“说话啊哥哥。”  
李振洋开始摆腰操干起来，一下子拔出又一下子全根没入的高频抽插让岳明辉好不容易组织好的语言统统散了架，半天说不出个完整的句子来。  
“嗯……洋洋慢，慢点……啊……刚我不是，说了喜欢吗……嗯啊……当然满意啊……”  
裙子的下摆不停地随着身后男人的动作摩擦着岳明辉的尾椎屁股和穴口，给性爱的快感又添了几分挠人心窝的痒意。岳明辉摇着腰想逃离，却又被李振洋压着往身下拽了回来。  
“啊哈……那里，轻点……呜……受不住了……”  
火热硬挺的粗长性器一下一下精准无误地从甬道内的敏感点上碾过去，深处被捣得湿软，交合处传出的咕啾水声也分不清是润滑还是体液，混在在肉体拍打的声音里分外淫靡。  
“以后不要再说自己不值得了好不好？你不知道自己有多好……”  
李振洋亲上男人漂亮的蝴蝶骨，又缓缓上移，顺沿着烙下一个个炽热的吻痕，最终停在了岳明辉豁了一道口子的耳垂上。  
那个伤口总是反反复复地好了又坏坏了又好，最近刚掉了痂，新生的嫩肉比别处更粉更敏感，他还没张口含住，只是呼出的气息洒在上面就让岳明辉忍不住地想摇头避开。  
“嗯……痒……”  
“你个老岳别总是让我心疼……”  
李振洋发誓他不是故意要在这个时候哭的。穿着女装还操着人，结果眼泪就这么毫无预兆地流了出来，憋都憋不回去，只得一下比一下深重地操进岳明辉身体里，希望能借此抒发一下他无处宣泄的情绪。  
可是不甚明显的哭腔还是被岳明辉听出来了。被操得有点失神的男人强忍着呻吟想去安慰自己的恋人，没想到恋人抽插的动作一下子变狠了，硬是把他安慰的话语给操成了一声变了调的淫叫。  
他前边儿没有受到抚慰也在不停流水的性器直接被刺激射了，随着他带了点抽噎的呻吟声喷出了几股浓稠液体，星星点点的白浊落在深色床单上打眼得很。  
“呜——洋洋……”  
李振洋也没想到岳明辉今天会交代得这么快，一下子绞紧的内壁让他差点缴械投降。他用力干了几下之后便埋在了里面，一边抽抽一边跟岳明辉谈条件。  
“你答应我，以后对自己上心点，不许再说什么不配不值得之类的话……”  
岳明辉还处在高潮的余韵里没太清醒，胡乱嗯了两声之后就要李振洋内射。李振洋被穴肉挤压着也确实忍不住了，就又抽插几下射在了里面。

让岳明辉彻底回神的是左手无名指上冰凉的触感。他抬眼看过去的时候，李振洋正拿了一个铂金指环往他手指上套。  
感受到岳明辉的视线，李振洋边给他戴戒指边跟他对视，说：“定情信物，不是生日礼物。”  
恋人的眼角还有哭过的红痕，看着他的眼神却比什么都坚定。  
“套上了就别想拿下来。”  
岳明辉觉得自己该说点什么，但又觉得好像不说话才是对的。他真切地感受到自己是被爱着的。  
他跟李振洋对望，觉得人间值得。


End file.
